


loves gonna get you killed

by sakuyoomii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drabble, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Pain, This hurt, i cant tag, like actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuyoomii/pseuds/sakuyoomii
Summary: (TW, cutting, overdose, violence?)he knew it wouldnt last, so why did he stay? better question.. why the FUCK is he standing in his bathroom, with a knife on his wrist?AKA, this angsty (REALLY ANGSTY) drabble i came up with at 5am, thats ofc, sakuatsu
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	loves gonna get you killed

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SO SORRY AAAAA THIS HURT

“together?”

“together.”

“forever?”

“..forever” 

he couldn’t help but notice the hesitation in his lovers voice. he turned away, tears forming crystals in his eyes. he knew it was over, but he wasnt even at the beginning yet. 

its been a year since then, sure. he knew heartbreak and love itself could cause pain. but death? he didnt know that, and the boy wished he stayed, not knowing. he knew from the beginning it wasnt going to last. so why did he stay with him? better question is, why is he standing in a fucking bathroom with a knife at his wrist?

“loves gonna get you killed”

he hadnt even done anything. it was resting there, taunting him. he closed his eyes. he didn’t want to but.. he had to. or else it wouldnt go away. because no matter how far you run, and how well you hide. it always catches up and finds you. 

he remembers it clearly, walking into his own damn house to find his worse nightmare. even though he knew it was coming he knew it from the goddamn beginning. so why was he in pain? he walked into his lover, who he had claimed as his, almost dead.

“ kiyoomi sakusa. age 24, engaged to atsumu sakusa. date of birth, march 20th 1996. room 405 “

atsumu opened his eyes again, he looked down at his wrist which had the knife resting on it. he was about to do it, to cut it, cut the vein. end it— a phone call interrupted him. his phone was resting next to him on the sink. he put down the knife and he looked at the caller ID.. he hesitantly answered the call and put it on speaker. 

“...oikawa?”

it was silent over the phone for a few seconds. before the other boy spoke, 

“hey.. i-.. i heard what happened.. y’know,, with sakusa and-“

atsumu cut him off with a snicker, oikawa fell silent. only now did he realize the tension.

“is he okay?” 

he didnt want to think about kiyoomi right now.

his eyes wandered as his gaze fell on the knife. he reached out, he heard oikawa breathing through the phone. 

“ ..‘tsumu? “

he had the knife in his hands. he had power in his hands. he didnt know if kiyoomi was okay, he wanted to know, but he couldnt. even if kiyoomi was awake, and they were still together. atsumu wouldnt want to make eye contact with him again after.. that.

he didnt even realize he cut. it was bleeding, it was bleeding alot. if kiyoomi saw this he’d be disappointed. 

your disgusting. 

he was scared. maybe he didnt want to leave, after all.

“ ‘tsumu! atsumu! “

he could faintly hear oikawa yelling his name over the phone. he was searching his cabinets for pain killers, pills. anything. 

“ im calling ... — 1, okay!? ats- “

..

“ atsumu sakusa, age 25 engaged to kiyoomi sakusa. date of birth, october 5th, 1995 ..

—time of death, december 23rd, 4:49am “


End file.
